Semiconductor devices are found in many products in the fields of entertainment, communications, networks, computers, and household markets. Semiconductor devices are also found in military, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment. The semiconductor devices perform a variety of electrical functions necessary for each of these applications.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices involves formation of a wafer having a plurality of die. Each semiconductor die contains hundreds or thousands of transistors and other active and passive devices performing a variety of electrical functions. For a given wafer, each die from the wafer typically performs the same electrical function. Front-end manufacturing generally refers to formation of the semiconductor devices on the wafer. The finished wafer has an active side containing the transistors and other active and passive components. Back-end manufacturing refers to cutting or singulating the finished wafer into the individual die and then packaging the die for structural support and environmental isolation.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce a package suitable for faster, reliable, smaller, and higher-density integrated circuits (IC) at lower cost. Flip chip packages or wafer level chip scale packages (WLCSP) are ideally suited for ICs demanding high speed, high density, and greater pin count. Flip chip style packaging involves mounting the active side of the die facedown toward a chip carrier substrate or printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical and mechanical interconnect between the active devices on the die and conduction tracks on the carrier substrate is achieved through a solder bump structure comprising a large number of conductive solder bumps or balls. The solder bumps are formed by a reflow process applied to solder material deposited on contact pads which are disposed on the semiconductor substrate. The solder bumps are then soldered to the carrier substrate. The flip chip semiconductor package provides a short electrical conduction path from the active devices on the die to the carrier substrate in order to reduce signal propagation, lower capacitance, and achieve overall better circuit performance.
In high frequency applications, such as radio frequency (RF) wireless communications, integrated passive devices (IPD) are often contained within the semiconductor device. A typical RF system requires multiple IPDs on multiple semiconductor devices to perform the necessary electrical functions. If placed side-by-side, the semiconductor devices generally exhibit good isolation and RF signal integrity. However, the side-by-side arrangement for the semiconductor devices requires a large foot-print and consumes a large area, which can be problematic when circuit board space is at a premium. If the semiconductor devices are stacked, there is an undesirable mutual inductive coupling or interference between the stacked IPD devices.
A need exists for a semiconductor package containing multiple semiconductor devices, each having an IPD, which minimizes mutual inductive coupling between the IPD while maintaining a small footprint.